Naruto a new way
by Lobo Noche22
Summary: Discontinued due to error on computer go to "Kitsune dekou"
1. Naruto a New Way

Naruto A New Way

Dear Readers,

This is my first story i hope you enjoy it.

**Naruto A New Way**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Dream**

"AAAAAAAAAA" people talking.

"_AAAAAAAAAA" people thinking._

_"**AAAAAAAAA" **_Kyubi**_ and Inner Sakura thinking._**

"**_AAAAAAAAA" Inner sakura and Kyubi thinking._**

The man slowly leaned down to kiss the gorgeous specimen of a woman below him. He had loved her for ages and now she loved him too. The woman not in the mood to be patient, while he was thinking reached up and forcefully pulled the man down into a deep kiss. Seductively slowly she repositioned her mouth over his while she slowly slid her tongue over his lips begging for entrance. The man gladly complied and let her in to explore his mouth with her tongue. As he put one hand under her butt and one on her back. "Naruto!" Sakura said having trouble trying not to hit him over the head.

"What is it?" Naruto said sleepily as he was still half asleep.

"Wake up you baka!" Sakura yelled as she gave in and slammed her fist into his head. "You slept in and now you are the only one not packed up! We are on a mission you can't oversleep! Now get up!" She yelled as she threw him out of his sleeping bag and Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna chuckled.

"That is the penalty for sleeping in Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto picked himself up.

"Sorry everyone." Naruto said as he put on his famous foxy grin.

"Whatever, now just get up and ready idiot. Sasuke said coldly. After about a minute Naruto was ready to go and the group was off walking again. After a few hours of walking the group passed a puddle. Only Kakashi paid any attention to it, but he just kept going. After they got about 20ft. away two ninjas popped out of the puddle and within a second had wrapped chains around Kakashi and then to everyone's horror they ripped Kakashi to pieces. After finishing off Kakashi they turned to look at Naruto who froze. He was scared out of his mind. He knew that he could die here and as they charged him all he could do was watch. When they were within 2ft. Sasuke jumped into action and kicked their heads together and pinned their chains to a nearby tree with kunai. The two ninjas had brought out wolverine looking claws and because of Sasuke they only scratched Naruto's arm instead of beheading him. Just as the couple undid their chains Kakashi in the blink of an eye had them both dead and over his shoulder.

"Sorry for scaring you all I just had to figure out their target and I didn't expect you to freeze like that Naruto. Good work Sasuke." Kakashi said as he disposed of the enemy ninja.

"I think we have a problem Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said slowly as she looked up from Naruto's wound to their sensei.

"Wwwhat is it Sakura-Chan? Naruto asked with a look of horror on his face.

"I think there was poison on those claws that cut Naruto. She said slowly.

"Well I guess we have to return to the village then to heal Naruto and because of recent events this mission is now a B-rank or higher. Kakashi said.

"No! I am sick of being a problem! I am sick of everyone looking down on me and disrespecting me! I will never freeze up like that again!" Naruto shouted as he stood with his back to the rest of the group. Then to all of their surprise and disbelief he took out a kunai and brought it down into his cut letting the blood and poison drip out onto the ground.

"Not that that wasn't cool how you took out the poison and all Naruto, but if you lose any more blood you will die." Kakashi said.

"Oh that stinks." Naruto said right before he fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi was the first one to reach Naruto and when he looked down at Naruto's wound he saw it healing before his very eyes. He decided to bandage it just in case.

"The idiot probably just freaked out when you said that Sensei." Sakura said annoyed.

"Scardey cat." Sasuke said as him Tazuna and Sakura walked off to set up camp.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind.

Naruto stood up he was in some kind of a sewer. He slowly let his eyes adjust to the darkness and began walking down the corridor. After a while he found a room to the right and he walked in right at the entrance on the floor there was a big seal like the size of a door matt. He walked about 10ft in when the room lit up and a figure began walking over to him from the darkness.

**"Ah you must be Naruto." The man said calmly.**

"Who are you, how do you know my nameand where the heck are we? Naruto asked quickly getting into a defensive stance.

**"In order to answer your questions I am the Nine Tailed Fox or Kyubi No Kitsune. Second don't you think I would know the name of the human I was sealed in and lastly we are in your mindscape. Kyubi said as he walked into full view of Naruto. **He was about 6ft. tall with red hair, blood red eyes and to top it all off 9 dark red tails protruding from his rear.

"Yyyyour the Kyubi the demon fox that tried to destroy my village. Naruto said as he took a step back. "Why did you bring me here?

**"Ok, for one thing I am not at all evil so you don't have to worry about that. I was into a gen-jutsu like state by a league of S-Ranked missing ninja. They were trying to harness the control of all the tailed beasts such as myself, Shukaku, Nibi etc.. When they used a complex jutsu to summon me I was in a bad mood because my wife Shaynu (shay-noo) was in the middle of giving birth to my first child. They then seeing that I was too powerful to be sealed into their obelisk put a gen-jutsu like seal on me and it made me witness my worst nightmare. It happened so fast I didn't realize what it was.**

"What could be so bad that could give a demon nightmares? Naruto interrupted.

**"It showed them summoning my wife and then they showed leaf ninja invading and then the leaf ninja killed her and my unborn kit. When woman demons are giving birth that is the only time they are mortal. So I went into a blind rage and charged Konoha to get revenge. Also you don't have to fear me at all because I am sealed inside of you if you die so do I. Lastly, I brought you here to explain a few things. First off, the seal you have on your stomach and the one you saw over there on the floor keep me imprisoned in here. It will weaken over time though. When it does I will be released. When I am released it could kill you. So I am going to start giving you my chakra to absorb. So that you will become smarter, faster and stronger beyond your wildest dreams. With that power and the bonds between us I will give us you, you will easily be able to survive my release and even be able to release me whenever you want to before then if you choose to. I will give you the power to control and use my chakra in 18 stages two for every tail I have. My chakra supply is so massive that it is basically unlimited. So me giving you some won't hurt me at all. This process will enlarge your chakra coils ten fold. With this power you will also become much smarter and be able to think faster and be able to see past tricks and illusions like how Kakashi noticed the puddle." Kyubi explained.**

"Ok, I have two questions. Naruto said asking for permission to talk. Then after Kyubi nodded he continued. "Ok, my first question is why are you helping me? Then my other question is what kind of bonds to you will you give me?" Naruto asked.

**"To answer your first question, I guess I feel like I owe you it for making your life miserable. Also I have grown fond of you over the last 12 years. You show lots of traits that I have and like. You are loyal to your friends and village and you are would protect those that are precious to you with your life. Then, to answer your other question after this your clans summoning contract will be that of the fox. When ever you unlock a tails worth of power you will be able to summon one of the nine head elemental foxes. Ok, I bet this is getting confusing there are six types of demon foxes. In order from weakest to strongest there is water, ice, electric, earth, wind, and fire. I am a fire fox. Kami created me first out of the foxes. Then Jenca a fire fox and her mate is Bentova, then Shaynu my mate is a wind fox. Followed by Maconda and he is a wind fox paired with Rebenu, and then Bentova an earth fox. Then there is Kel and she is an earth fox and she married a mortal fox which became immortal through that bond. Then there is Rebenu an electric fox. Then there is the ice fox Jacrow who's mate is the water fox Opala. When those demon pairs have children they must chose two to take over their places as heads of the demon council. Kami also created over a hundred lesser fox demons that serve the head of their elements on the demon fox council. If they want to the lesser demon foxes can overthrow a fox council member if 90 of that elements foxes vote to do so. Lastly, on the subject so you don't get any bad ideas the other foxes are only considered lesser in government status there is no prejudice or separation against them. You will be able to talk to me whenever you meditate along with you and your clan members will be able to talk to foxes. If you want you can also now use ninja foxes in your jutsu like the Inzuka use dogs. Would you like to learn a little about mortal foxes so you can figure out how to raise them better?**

"Sure that would be great. Also to make sure I get this after I unlock one tails worth of power I can summon Opala and the other lesser demon water foxes. Though anytime after this I can summon regular foxes." Naruto asked excitedly.

**"Yep that is right Kit. Ok, also you don't have to remember all those facts about the demon council or there names you can always just ask your summoning creatures or me questions. I just thought you might want to know. Anyway there are 5 types of mortal foxes. There are Scouts which are the smallest and fastest of the foxes, they can speak english after a while of training with humans and they can become invisible. There is also Medic foxes. They are the second smallest and second fastest and they can do medical jutsus and are the rarest type. Next up are the Messenger foxes they are the 3****rd**** fastest and 3****rd**** smallest, they have the best chakra control next to that of a Medics they can do jutsus and are the most common type. Then you have the Defenders which have skin as hard as hard as steel, they are the 2****nd**** largest, they're not that fast because they don't have to move much when they are guarding things and because of that are the slowest. Lastly you have your Combat foxes which grow to be the biggest they are the 2****nd**** slowest and are amazing at solo jutsus and team jutsu. Those qualities will only happen through training with their master. All foxes can see through gen-jutsu. Ok I bet your teammates are getting a little mad by now so I will wake you up after one thing. Come here for a second." Kyubi said. **He then put a hand on Naruto's arm and made a hand sign. Naruto felt the chakra being pumped into his body after a few moments Kyubi stopped. **"Ok I just gave you half a tails worth of chakra which is a lot compared to human standards with that you could probably defeat a chunin with genin level jutsu. Now I am going to teach you a demon style jutsu that you can do now. It is called Immortal Demon Fire. It allows you to make certain parts of your body become engulfed in fire. This fire can melt through anything and will only disappear when you do this hand sign." Kyubi said performing a hand sign. "Now to perform this jutsu concentrate my chakra somewhere on your body and keep it there the fire will not hurt you but it can hurt other people so be careful. You can also find ways to adapt this jutsu and improve it. You may go now. Goodbye Naruto.**


	2. Testing his new power

Chapter 2: Training new skills

Chapter 2: Training new skills

"Aaaaa" Talking

_"Aaaaa" Thinking_

**"Aaaa" Kyubi and Inner Sakura.**

Back at Team 7's camp.

The team had gotten to a safe place and set up camp for the night because they couldn't get Naruto to wake up. They were all sitting around the fire when Naruto came over and sat down. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"A few hours, we will set out in the morning." Tazuna said.

"Sorry everyone, I think I will go train for an hour or so before bed. I want to try something." Naruto said as he walked off. About ten minutes later he came to a clearing. He went to the middle and performed a hand sign. He started to concentrate on the Kyubi's chakra and began engulfing himself in it releasing large amounts of chakra. The ground around him began to crack. Then he stopped in awe at the new power he had. He decided to try a jutsu. So he made the cross like handseal and shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled as 100s of Narutos popped up around the clearing. "This is amazing, finally something good has come out of having the Kyubi sealed in me." Naruto said as he released the jutsu.

**"So you like it?" Kyubi asked.**

"It's amazing so how powerful will i be with all the tails power?" Naruto asked excited.

**"Strong enough to be a fairly good sparring partner for many demons. Just never let the power go to your head and this power is nothing if you can't control it.**

"You should know by now i would never do that and i will master tghis power and use it to protect my precious people. Believe it!" Naruto said.

**"Yeah, I know. Lastly, you can talk to me anytime you want in your head and visit me by meditating so you know." Kyubi added**

"Ok, bye." Naruto said as he walked back to camp.

Back at the camp.

"What was that?" Sakura asked referring to the tremor that they had just felt.

"I don't know, but it is gone now." Said Kakashi. "_That was chakra and a lot of it we should stay on guard, but I guess I shouldn't worry the team until I learn more about that_." He thought to himself.

"Hey how is it going?" Naruto asked as he walked back into the campsite.

"Did you feel that tremor a few seconds ago?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I didn't I was up in the trees practicing agility." Naruto said calmly.

"Ok, I guess we should get to bed now, so we can get to wave by tomorrow night." Kakashi yawned as he stood up and headed for his tent.

"Good night everyone." Naruto said as zipped himself into his tent. In the morning everyone woke up and began their journey again. As the group continued everything wa silent noone was talking that much. Then out of no where Naruto turned and fired off a kunai into some bushes.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing!" Sakura yelled annoyed.

"There was something there i know it." Naruto said as he lifted up the white rabbit he had scared. There was something wrong he could sense it. Then he figured it out the rabbit had white fur which means it was raised indoors. "Duck!" Naruto yelled at the same time as kakashi just as a man sized sword came spinning past the group and became lodged in a tree behind them. Soon after a missing mist ninja landed on the sword and was identified as Zabuza or the demon of the mist by Kakashi. Kakashi then lifted his forhead protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Everyone guard Tazuna, I can take care of this. If any of you interfere you could die!" Kakashi said to his team and they quickly surrounded Tazuna just as a deep mist closed in around them and they couldnt see more then two feet.

**"Hey kit this guy is a jonin you might be able to help Kakashi out with this. Now this could hurt a little ok. I am about to give you another half tail. Also i will spread the next 16 halves over the next year or so they won't be given this quickly again you need to let your body adjust." Kyubi said to Naruto as Naruto felt a surge of pain course through him.**

"Aahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the ground. After a few seconds he stood up. _"I feel the difference. It is a big change. Awwww my head hurts." Naruto thought as he brought his hand up to his face._

**"That would be another one of my gifts." Kyubi explained with a smile.**

"What...is...it...and...why...is...my...head...on...fire?" Naruto asked nearly tearing out his hair.

**"Your new bloodline limit. I created it for you. It comes in 4 stages that you will unlock as you unlock tails from now on. With the first stage your senses will be increased by two. You will also be twice as fast it will appear as if everyone else is moving slower not by a lot though but it will help it will also give you more control over your elements which are wind and water and because of me fire. You can train with Opala now on water jutsu cause you can summon her now. With the second stage which you will unlock with your 3rd tail your senses and speed will double. With the 3rd stage at your 7th tail your senses will double a last time. Now toour sight this will go through the biggest change, you will be able to see over 100 yards away as if it were 2 ft. away. Lastly with the 4th stage and your 9th tail. You can see through anything from upto a hundred feet away. Demons of higher levels such as myself can open up time worm holes to see years into the future. When you have your 9th tail you will be able to open small ones and see upto a minute into the future. The wormholes will be tiny they will be right in front of your eyes when you activate them. Your brain will be able to process the information at light speed which will allow it to look like the enemies are moving at super slow speeds. You will be able to move much faster along with your brain. It will appear to you that you are punching normally like you do now. So you know the first 3 stages will be exausting till you get used to it then you will be able to do it as long as you like. But for the final stage you will only be able to use it for a minute no matter how strong you are and afterwards you will probably have around 1 twentieth of your chakra left. So get out there and try it out and ow just channel chakra to your eyes." Kyubi finished excited to see how his creation would help Naruto.**

_"What is this feeling? This humongous blood lust. If I have to stay here another hour I will lose my mind. No, I'de rather kill myself now"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he colapsed to the ground and prepared to stick a kunai into his gut at the same time as Sakura. Just then naruto just walked over and knocked them both out. Tazuna had already passed out on his own. After finishing off that he created 15 shadow clones and had 5 of them each guard one of the unconscious people. Then he activated his new bloodline and headed out to Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi had just been caught in a water prison. Then Naruto appeared on the edge of the water where the fog had cleared enough to allow Kakashi to see him. Kakashi just went wide eyed and he yelled for naruto to leave with his eyes.

_"_Hey aren't you supposed to be a demon well i'll bet you with the stakes bieng our lives that you can be beat by a genin like me." Naruto yelled out as Kakashi's eyes grew huge in horror.

"How are you even able to stand up? The rest of your team was almost driven to suicide by this killer intent." Zabuza asked truly currious.

"You call this killer intent? This is pathetic. I have felt killer intent 10 times as big as this from a regular villager back home. You might act like a demon, but you dont stand a chance against a real one. I have been called a demon since i was born you don't stand a chance against me."

"Well we will see about that right after i finish off your sensei here then i..."Zabuza stopped in mid-scentence as naruto interupted.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Naruto said as he charged a little chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled as he created 5 more clones. Then 5 of them charged Zabuza while the real Naruto transformed hidden by the cloud of smoke that the clones created as they appeared, into a large shuriken which a clone grabbed ad put away in their pack. Then four clones charged and made it look like the real naruto was the one hiding in the back. Zabuza quickly dispatched of the clones just in time to dodge a mega shuriken and the hidden one in its shadow. Zabuza just laughed at Naruto's pathetic ploy to get Kakashi and used his free hand to make his sword extend and behead the clone which popped and dissapeared.

"If that was a clone then where is the real one?" Zabuza asked aloud which was the same thing Kakashi was wondering.

"I'm back here you idiot." The real Naruto said as he undid the transformation and threw a kunai at Zabuza's arm making him release Kakashi. Zabuza and Kakashi squared off and then using zabuza's jutsu before he could Kakashi flooded the area.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as a wave fell down on him washing him violentley ashore. The fight continued on as Kakashi continued to scare the shit out of Zabuza by mimiicing him perfectley and sing Zabuza's jutsus before he could. Alittle later Kakashi finally cornered Zabuza by a tree. Then as he was about to deal the final blow two needles zoomed out of the trees imbedding themselves in the side of Zabuza's neck causing him to collapse. Kakshi jogged over to inspect him and as he reported that there was no pulse a masked ninja popped out and looked down at the others.

"I am guessing from your mask that you are a hunter ninja from the mist." Kakashi said examining the ninja's clothes.

"Hunter Ninja?" Naruto said confused.

"Ninja who have been trained to be able to track and kill missing ninja before they can reveal village secrets and jutsu's." Sakura explained sick of always having to explain things that Naruto didnt pay attention to in the academy.

"Oh ok then, but what bugs me is how he was able to come on and steal our kill in 2 seconds when we had so much trouble. Are we that weak?" Naruto asked upset about bieng out done by someone a little older then him.

"Naruto in this world you could easily find someone yonger then yo who is stronger then me." Kakashi added.

"Now not that i didn't enjoy meeting you, but i should go and dispose of the body now. Sorry about taking your kill Naruto I bet i will see you around." The masked ninja said as he dropped down and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I f-feel kind of t-tired." Kakashi slurred as he collapsed and went unconscious.

"I guess me and Naruto can handle carrying im the rest of the way to your house can you lead the way." Sasuke said as him and Naruto wrapped Kakashi's arms around their shoulders and began to walk away.

Ok that was that. Sorry it took me so long i got busy doing other things. I have read a lot of these stories and i had tons of ideas and know that i am making my own i am having trouble already. Not to worry i will not discontinue this story and i will make it very long with maybe a sequal or two. I am planning on NaruXSaku SasuXIno HinaXKiba NejiXten-ten. Sorry to dissapoint some of you more erotic readers i dont think i will do any homo sexual pairings unless i do a one-shot story. I mean some of you do things like NaruXSaku, SakuXIno and making all team guy become a 3 some. Not in this story though. I need some ideas i want to intoduce a fox to naruto that will be his first ninja fox, but i dont know how. Or should there be more then one. Any ideas on the type of fox, names, or how they meet would be very helpful. Please review. Also i know i am following the story line a lot but i just need a way to start dont worry i will make this good.


	3. Ninja in Training

Chapter 3: Ninja in training.

First off i am sorry this has been taking me so long i have been having troubles bieng original which i really want to do i also just remembered I waned to give credit to **The Return of the Namikaze** by **(wilkins75) **for the idea of ninja foxes and how kyubi was tricked into attacking Konoha and how his mate died. All though in mine it was an illusion, i am sorry that i self consciously copy righted. I am working hard to be original. I will also not be following the story line in the television as much as i progress. Thank you and enjoy.

"I dont think Zabuza is dead." Kakashi said slowly as he talked to the group around the table. "If he was a real hunter ninja he would have finished him off right on the spot. So we have a couple choices i can either try and teach you new genin level jutsu you could learn." Kakashi started.

"WooWho! New jutsu i love jutsu. What kind of jutsu? Pleeeease tell me, oh please, please, pleassse." Naruto exploded excitedly at the thought of new jutsu. then out of now where he was on the ground holding his head where the throbbing lump appeared.

"Will you shut up and let Kakashi finish!" Sakura yelled as she hovered over him annoyed beyond words.

"As i was saying there is jutsu. Or i can teach you some chakra training techniques to let you improve your regular jutsu you know or i can just leave you here." Kakashi said as he watched all of their faces turn at the idea of bieng left behind. "In this situation there aren't that many jutsu that would be of any help against a man like this. So i guess our only option would be to train your chakra control." Kakashi finished looking up at the 3 genin around him. "Meet me in the woods at the clearing west of here in an hour. Don't bring much you wont need it." He said as he walked off. The hour passed by slowly for Naruto he really wanted to go train so he decided to go out and train earlier then when he was needed. **(Also, i am going to skip the fight between Naruto and Inari and i will move the parts of the story around. after he encounters the foxes i will begin to lead more and more away from the story line.)**

--

Naruto arrived at the clearing and decided he would just take a nap. When he arrived he had about 20 minutes till the rest would show up. So thinking about things he could possibly do he decided to do nothing. After 20 minutes Sakura showed up followed by Sasuke and Kakashi. "Well now that we are all here lets begin. Today you will learn how to climb trees with no hands."

"How? Thats impossiable!" Sasuke yelled.

"Watch." Kakashi said as he walked up the tree and just kept going strait up.

"So you use chakra to attatch yourself right? Kakashi sensei." Naruto asked as he watched Kakashi perform a handseal to summon a little chakra to his feet before he steped on to the tree.

"That's right Naruto. Good Job, but how did you know?" Kakashi asked impressed that he might of actually paid attention to him.

"I saw you perform the handsign to summon chakra to your feet." Naruto said pointing at Kakashi's feet.

**"Sure, take all the credit." Kyubi said annoyed.**

_"What was i supposed to say they dont know about you and what if they don't like me it could be bad for a team if one of the members is hated." Naruto said calmly._

"Well now that you know how to do it. Can you?" Kakashi said throwing kunai down for them to mark their progress with.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled and ran at the tree and got a step up and fell on his head.

Sakura and Sasuke tried and ended up about the same way. After a few more tries Sakura made it up. Which made Sasuke and Naruto more determined then ever.**"You have to use the right amount of chakra, to much and you will hurt the tree to little and you will slip. Ok?" Kyubi stated trying to help.**

"_Yeah, thanks." Naruto said back in his head._

After 3 more tries Naruto made it about half way up to where Sakura was while Sasuke could only go about ten feet up.

"Psssst. Hey your getting a little good at this do you have any tips." Sasuke asked quietly and Naruto just smirked making Sasuke scowl and huff off back to the tree. It had been about 5 hours since they arrived at the area. **(I am going to skip and change the story from the tv way so you know. Sorry this took so long i have been so busy.) **

**--**

"I can't believe Naruto is still out there." Tsunami said worridley.

"The dope could be dead for all we know." Sasuke said staring at his food .

"Yeah, he could have used all his little chakra training." Sakura said adding to Sasuke's comment, This didn't help Tsunami's worries at all.

"He might not look it, but Naruto is a full fledge ninja. He will be fine, and Sakura he might not have good control, but he probably has close to as much chakra as me already." That comment made Sakura's mouth drop and Sasuke almost gagged on his rice ball.

--

**Next Morning**

**(I dont want to go through the talk between and Naruto and Haku you know what happens and i am going to skip a few days of the tv episodes storyline. To where the rest of his tteam leaves and goes to the bridge while he sleeping. He will meet his fox soon.) **

Naruto was walking back home to Tazuna's when Kyubi yelled for him to stop. "_What is it Kyubi?" _Naruto asked worried by Kyubi's tone.

**"I think I smell a fox nearby to the west, it doesn't smell right though, somethings wrong!" Kyubi said worried. "Foxes, i guess have a kind of sixth sense as to when a young fox is in trouble or around. Like a parental protection sense." Kyubi added trying to explain better. **

"_Ok I will head over there then." Naruto said as he jogged over in theat direction as he went he saw lots of chopped trees with sword marks in it and a boar dead then then he saw it on the ground a few yards up there was a fox pup on the ground by a bush with slash marks down its side._

**_"Kit, who did this its horriable its not like hunting for food this was slaughter this pup was killed for fun! Find who did this! I will rip them apart! That pup looks only about 5 weeks old, it was so young!"_** Kyubi ranted as he temporarily disabled his ability to see what Naruto can see.

"Look there are foot prints of...it looks like foxes." Naruto said "and look there are more slashes heading in the direction of...Oh No...Tazuna's!" Naruto yelled as he took off at a fast pace back home.

--

Meanwhile at the bridge.

The fog suddenly began to appeaar and Kakashi, sakura and Sasuke surrounded Tazuna.

--

At Tazuna's

Naruto had just made it back home and found the door smashed and moody shoe prints leading inside. He jumped up to the roof and cut a hole to watch what happened to so he could make a plan. After a moment he saw The two men holding Tsunami prisoner and she was asking them not to harm Inari then Naruto saw something he didn't expect a middle aged fox was slowly crawling around the corner and Naruto saw her say something to 3 pups hiding behind the door.

--

With the foxes.

"Mother don't go!" a little white fox said."

**(Yes the fox can speak this is just this part of the story from the foxes point of view. Naruto can understand them, but at the moment is to far away.)**

"Yeah, we lost Jensei we can't lose you too." The biggest one said desperatley.

"Mother it is horriable what they did, but please don't go." The smallest said.

"I can't stand it, but your right." Aigyou(loving) said as she looked at her 3 remaining pups.

"What is that?" The little white one asked looking at a kunai that was poking around the house door way.

Satisfied that his plan would work Naruto rushed in quickly grabbed Tsunami from the man with a replacement and took her to Inari and then twirling on his foot using his momentum he flung a chakra enhanced kunai at the second man piercing him through the side of his head.

"Aaaaaaaah" The 1st man yelled as he dropped the boiling pot of water that had suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Wow that was cool" the smallest said in awe as he looked at what had just hapened.

"Yeah, that was" the largest added.

"There is something about him that I like he smells...like...well like a fox." Aigyou stated sniffing the air and looking at Naruto with curiosity.

Naruto just finished making sure Inari and Tsunami were fine then he walked over to the foxes quietly while their talk went on.

"Whats up?" Little guys Naruto asked crouching down startling the fox.

**(Im am going back to naruto's pov now so you know)**

"You were awesome!" The smallest one said excitedly temporarily forgetting he was sad.

"Why thank you i am glad you thought so." Naruto grinned and examined the fox. He was all black except his chest and belly were white, he had a white tuff on his head and a tip on his tail, lastly his paws were white.

"Yeah, the way you..." The smallest began.

"Did you just understand what he said?!" Aigyou said.

"Yeah and before you ask come here and touch my foot so i can show you." Naruto instructed happily. After they were all touching him he summoned alittle chakra to the seal on his chest and they where all pulled into his mindscape.


	4. Comments

Hey i am so sorry it took me so long to update that one i have been extremely busy in the outside world. Please review a lot i need the input give any and all ideas if i use them i will give you credit i will leave the regular storyline more and more as i go so please review and read i will get another chapter out with in 3 days for sure i will stay up all night if needed. So dont stop reading. I hope I didn't lose a few readers in that 20 day wait to update i was mad i couldn't update, but what can you do. **Please Review. Give ratings ideas critisizm only constructive though please and thank you for reading.**


End file.
